Bonds Through Time
by Penguins-in-America-Oh-My
Summary: All of the Exorcists have been reincarnated and now live normal lives. All but one of them has been found and aside from that one they all go to or work at the same school. When Allen is found will Kanda reveal the truth and will it matter. kxa txl?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I finally submitted a story. Please be gentle but do give me feed back and tell me if I should continue this k!!

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM if I did….oh the horror…or not depending on who you are.

Edit: help how do I put lines/breaks in where it says "As they had come around the corner following Tiedoll there is supposed to be a line or something showing a different POV!!

Edit 2: thanks to kbbandgirl I now know how to put in lines/breaks....so I fixdid it!!!

edit 3: I was recently informed that I spelled Lenalee's name wrong so I fixdid it!

-----------------

Vague pictures, sounds and feelings…these were all that he could remember from his past life. The faces were blurred and the names partially lost or lost in their entirety. Encounters with some of those reincarnated from that life so long ago had left him wary of all those from his past. Not everyone has a bonded but those that do cannot live without them, well the light side can't. Those with souls of pure light suffer until they are united with their other half……or until they die…..

Today his private school Beratia's was sending its art class on a field trip to another private school, Dark Order Academy, to study the architecture and its differences between the two schools. Allen shivered, it wasn't that it was particularly cold today, only that his very soul felt frozen. Truly he did not have much time left, if Allen didn't find his bonded soon he would die.

He stood apart from the others having never really fit in at any school he'd been to and no longer trying to force it.

"….this structure here, how is it different from our schools!" Professor Roelin asked pointing to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

As the question was answered by teacher's pet, Lidia Volbeum, Allen looked around taking in the sights of the archaic school.

"Mr. Walker! You'll be transferring here soon wont you?"

Head turning so that he faced the man Allen answered, "That is correct Professor Roelin."

"Why is that? Think they're better than us huh?"

It was a well known fact that Dark Order Academy scored higher than Beratia's in everything. It wasn't that reason that had him transferring though, nor was it entirely the reason he gave, "No sir it's just that it's closer to home and my guardian would like me to go there. I will miss all of you terribly when I go." This was met with glares and eye rolls.

"Is that so….Hmmph, moving on! Now what about those trees over there…"

Allen sighed, was he never going to be accepted. Blinking as he heard someone calling out Allen turned his head only to see the art teacher for this school, Froi Tiedoll approaching. They were supposed to meet up with his art class when they got here but Professor Roelin insisted they just go ahead on their own. Turning Allen began to observe the clouds as he hummed a soft tune. A light breeze twirled around him, causing Allen to shiver and leaves to dance about him, as Professor Tiedoll greeted Professor Roelin.

"My, my I was getting worried you'd gotten lost when we didn't find you at the gate! But I'm glad all of you are okay. Have you enjoyed the sights here?" the man was nice Allen decided as he chirped out the question at the end of his little rant.

While Professor Roelin grumbled some rude answer or other Allen's attention was caught by the feeling of being watched. It appeared that some of the students in Professor Tidol's class found him very interesting. A sharp pain in his left shoulder brought him back from his musings.

"Hey freak stop it with that damned annoying humming!!!" the boy who'd thrown the rock growled out.

"Ah! My apologies, if I had realized that it was bugging you I would have stopped sooner!"

"Who the hell cares just shut the fuck up!"

"Oh my! Professor Roelin that boy should be punished!!" exclaimed a worried Professor Tiedoll.

"Hmmph boys will be boys. Just leave them be it'll toughen the brat up!"

Shooting a reproachful look at the other, Professor Tiedoll came over to him, "Are you alright my boy?"

"Yes Professor Tiedoll, I am perfectly fine, no need to be worried!" was the polite reply Allen gave. Though Tiedoll looked dubiously at him Allen merely gave him a reassuring smile and the man dropped it, for the moment at least.

Professor Tiedoll had apparently decided to stay near him for the moment as he made no move to leave Allen and go back to his students. The students merely came over to them whispering about the altercation and how the "strange but interesting albino kid" had been treated by his classmates and even the teacher. As the tour continued Allen somehow managed to make his way, unnoticed by the group in Professor Tiedoll's class, to the very back of the group. This turned out to be a bad move on his part because it made it all too easy for him to be forcibly separated from the group.

His kidnapers turned out to be the boy who had thrown the rock, Shuji Watanabi 3rd year, and his minions as Allen mentally referred to them as. James Lindrin the 4th also a 3rd year, Martin Palxine 2nd year and 1st year Hitoshi Namura. All of them aside from Hitoshi Namura had confident smirks on their faces. Allen knew they were upset about how their leader had nearly gotten in trouble. He didn't fight back as they pulled him into the dark shadows of one of the buildings, not even when they closed in on him fists raised and holding buckets.

-----------------

As they had come around the corner following Tiedoll the small group of once exorcists had spotted the lone figure with snow white hair just standing there looking at the clouds and humming a light tune. It had to be him he was the only one with hair that natural pure white. As they had gotten nearer they'd noticed that some of the students in the other group were glaring at the slender figure, who was shivering even in the reasonably warm fall air.

When Tiedoll reached their professor the man gave a rude reply to his question. They were still watching the boy, who they were sure was Allen. Then suddenly a rock came flying from the group of students from the other school, hitting Allen in the left shoulder and causing him to wince.

It took Lavi, Marie, Daisya, Suman and Lenalee all to hold Kanda back as he struggled to unleash Mugen on the boy who'd thrown the rock while both Krory and Miranda watched with growing worry. Luckily they managed to calm him down though none of them had expected such a strong response from him. Although he had been more open about his caring for his friends lately and even before they had died in their past lives, he had never reacted so strongly to one of them being injured in such a small way.

Once assured that Allen was alright Tiedoll stayed near him to keep an eye on him and make sure nothing else happened. Following their teachers lead the Dark Order Academy art students moved to stand behind the boy and their teacher. After everything was settled the group moved out continuing the tour of the school.

It was only once Professor Roelin made to ask him a question that anyone noticed that Allen was no longer with the group.

"Mr. Walker can you…..MR. WALKER!!!!....where did that stupid boy get to now?"

"He's not the only one missing Professor Roelin! Shuji Watanabi, James Lindrin, Martin Palxine and Hitoshi Namura are all missing too!" exclaimed Lidia helpfully.

"*sigh* someone go find those boys please…."

"No need professor here they come…well all of them except Walker that is." Takeshi Yamamoto stated in a bored manner.

"Excellent shall we continue then! Walker can catch up later, and pick up his detention slip!" Professor Roelin sang merrily.

"But we can't just leave Mr. Walker behind!" Tiedoll began to panic.

"Nonsense we ca-" Professor Roelin began.

"Ummn Professor Tiedoll is there a bathroom near here that I can use to wash off?" a soft voice asked from behind the Tiedoll's group.

Everyone turned around to see Allen covered in red paint and looking as if he'd been mugged. His button up shirt and sweater were ripped open at the top and his once grey skinny jeans were torn on the right knee. Snowy hair now crimson like blood was tussled and matted with paint. Even so he was smiling apologetically as though his was all his fault.

"Sorry to trouble you but I got lost and accidentally fell into a supply closet and got paint all over me!" he had his left hand behind his head running his fingers through his hair as he said this.

-----

So………what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Look I kept my promise and updated this chapter on time!!!!!

Unfortunately I still do not know how to put in lines/breaks so this will also have me playing around with it until I can get them to work and then due to my OCD-ness I shall go back and put in the break that is supposed to be in chapter one…..sorry if this floods your mail guys but I really want it to look good and be easy to read (English person….oddly not my major though)

So yeah…..

Disclaimer: If I owned this do you really think the manga or anime would be as it is now…..NO …..so obviously I do not own it…..

Oh and a BIG thank you to all who fav'd alerted and reviewed this, my first posted fic!!!

-----------------

No one believed him; at least not Tiedoll's group and all of the others were smirking and laughing at Allen. It was obvious that he had not "accidentally" gotten the paint on himself it had to have been the group of boys who'd gone missing as well. Oddly enough no one had to hold Kanda back, he seemed to be thinking deeply about what to do to "them" so there was no immediate danger.

"Of course, there's a bathroom just over--" Tiedoll began helpfully.

"No! We need to be back at the bus I an hour and our tour isn't done yet. He will just have to wait!.....damn klutzy moron." Roelin shouted grumbling towards the end.

"Ah but Allen-chan!" Tiedoll tried.

"It's okay Tiedoll sensei; I'll be fine for now." Allen supplied with a cheerful smile.

"Oh…….alright, shall we then." Tiedoll kept his eyes on Allen as he began to steer them to the right.

The tour finished without anymore incidents though none of them had tried to confront Allen. I t appeared that either he didn't want to associate with them in this life or that…….he had no memory of them. Though neither option was particularly pleasing they all hoped that it was the later that was true. They had observed Allen throughout the tour and noticed that he seemed to be a pariah amongst the students from the other school.

Arriving in front of Dark Order Academy where the tour ended Tiedoll was still worried over Allen who seemed to be ignoring the jeering and insults his classmates threw at him nonstop. Honestly they were all worried to varying extents. As they watched Allen walk across the courtyard to where the bus was parked a student tripped him causing him to fall on the ground. Once again it was a struggle to hold Kanda back from killing all those involved, which would include all of them as they were laughing at Allen as he stood up and brushed himself off. They watched in shock as Allen apologized for tripping on the others foot asking if HE was alright. Of course the response was a harsh agreement that it was Allen's fault and that he was lucky that the other was in such a good mood and was letting him off easy. Allen merely nodded and then headed for the bus. He was about ten feet away when the sound of a motorcycle was heard and seconds later a guy with long red hair rode around the gates and up to Allen.

-------------

Allen blinked as the other got off the bike and glared around at all of the students from Beratia's and especially at Professor Roelin. Smiling he decided to distract the other from his glaring and ask what exactly he was doing there.

"Cross-oji-san what are you doing here? I thought you and Anita-oba-san were spending the day together."

"Heh well she asked me to come get you! Anita was worried since you were so pale when she saw you this morning. So here I am….these bastards giving you problems?" Cross answered glaring at the "bastards" when he mentioned them.

"Oji-san!! That's not very polite to speak in such a way especially in front of a school!!!" Chided Allen shaking his finger at Cross.

"Whatever just get on you look like you've been mugged and you're covered in paint! Damn teacher is gonna hear from me and he's not going to like how loud my fists can be!" Cross declared while looking for Professor Roelin. "Oi dumbass teacher you're lucky the kid's not going here anymore because you already have quite a lot to answer for!"

"Shishou!" yelled Allen tugging on Cross's sleeve to get his attention, "Stop it let's just go before we worry Anita-oba-san anymore!"

"Right…here put this there on." Cross said calming before digging into the side bag on his bike and pulling out a pair of goggles and a helmet and handing them to Allen. Putting them on Allen fixed then goggles before being pulled into Cross's lap, "Hurry up Anita's waiting for us!"

---------------

They all watched in shock after Cross's entrance. Seeing the man be so caring for his ex-apprentice and how he and Allen interacted was very surprising to say the least. If they had thought the entrance and subsequent interaction were peculiar then they were floored, jaws hanging open with Cross's exit. Staring as he grabbed Allen, pulling him into his lap and peeling out, popping a wheelie and then thundering through the gates all while Allen yelled for him to slow down.

"Well….that was interesting…" Lavi spoke for all of them.

"I'm glad he has someone to look out for him at least…I really misjudged Cross back then….sure he still wasn't the best but he was never as uncaring and harsh as I'd thought." Amended Tiedoll looking coming up to the group as the sounds of the motorcycles engine disappeared into the distance.

------------

Ok sorry this was soo short but I kinda ran out of inspiration for the moment no worries it's just my mind providing too many new ideas I promise the next chapter will be longer though it may take more than a week depending on how much time and inspiration I have to work on this.

Anyway interesting stuff happens in the next chapter….Allen meets everyone, Lavi is Lavi, Kanda gets frustrated and there is insanity!

Please review and tell me how I'm doing and remember flamer will be tracked down and forced to watch Hanna Montana eps on constant replay……*shudder* so please don't make me have tlo enforce that k!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi look I made it in time for my deadline……sorta…had hoped to get this upo a little earlier today but…..had no times….AGAIN!!!!!

Remember my warning about flames…it stoll stands!!! !!!

Ahem…anyway enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not ownD. Gray-Man…sadly…….but the random characters from the first chapter and any others appearing (also randomly) are mine as is the idea…..I hope……..high probability that I have others…residing in my mind……perhaps….

Kanda: Just get the fuck on with it already!!

Me:……Kanda?...what are you doing here (looks around nervously)

Kanda: Che they (annoyed readers) sent me here to get your ass in gear or I get to stab you with Mugen!

Me:…..oh………I get on the next chapter right away then…..DON'T HURT ME!!!!.....if you do you wont get your adorable moyashi-chan!!!

Kanda:…..damn you…..

------

Midnight blue eyes stared after the two on the motorcycle. Emotions swirling in the pools of liquid sapphire ranged from worried to really fucking pissed. What the hell had happened to "him" in this lifetime?

--

Once they had arrived back home Allen had endured Anita's worrying and more of Cross's threats towards his classmates and teacher. Finally though they had both noticed that he was still covered in paint and Anita ushered him up to take a nice hot shower. After all he was "…starting out at a new school tomorrow and they couldn't have him going with his pretty snow white hair all icky pink."

Now, standing under the steamy spray Allen sighed wondering just what he had done in his past life for his life now to be going the way it was. His life had never been particularly wonderful from what he could remember but he had always managed to stay hopeful that one day he would meet his bonded and they would be happy. It seemed to him now though that fate had no intention of ever letting him find that one. After nearly an hour standing under the scalding torrent Allen shut off the water and reached for his towel to dry off.

Once dry Allen slipped on the pajamas he had grabbed noticing that they were a pair Anita had made for him. The cotton and lace capri and half sleeve set was designed for a girl and with his rather effeminate figure truly made him look as such. He had never minded though and in fact often wore other clothes made for girls around at school which had led to many "incidents." Anita had always wanted a daughter but unfortunately was not able to have children of her own. Allen did not mind standing in as a daughter for her she was a mother figure and he understood that in a house of three people having no one to talk to on the same level would be hard.

The short trip to his room down the hall was slightly chilly after the hot shower and Allen shivered, not entirely from the physical cold though. It had been getting worse lately and he was certain that it would not be much longer. Looking out the window Allen hummed a soft tune before climbing into bed and hoping that tomorrow wouldn't go as badly as all the other first days had.

---

Mornings in the Cross household were always interesting, mainly because Anita was always the one who had to wake Allen up. Groggy in the early hours after having set his alarm so he could check on Allen without the boy knowing Cross crept into his room and shut the alarm off, promising that this time he would actually wake him up for school. Of course once again Cross had begun thinking of all the other first days and what had happened and he decided to wait just a little longer.

Anita sighed as she arrived outside of their room to see the red haired man leaning on the door frame to his adopted nephew's room. "Cross…again?...*sigh*…alright I'll do it then," Anita began to walk past him but stopped just inside the door, "You know he wants to go no matter what…he doesn't have much time left and I know that bothers you but, you can't let him have regrets in this life if he's not able to find his bonded." With that she walked over to the bed to gently wake Allen up and help both of them get ready for their day. "Allen dear wake up it's time to get ready for school…"

"I know Anita I know…he had far too many regrets the last time." Cross whispered softly.

After the usual rush around, completely unnecessary, Allen sat at the island bar and listened to Cross and Anita give him advice before Anita noticed the time and ushered them out. Cross's driving as always nearly gave him a heart attack but they did make it to school on time with a few minutes for Allen to catch his breath and calm his heart down. After he could breathe properly again they went inside to the office to get his schedule.

---

Kanda leaned against a tree and observed the front of the school from their group's usual place under the sakura trees. He was waiting for "him" to arrive. The others were lounging around under the trees chatting away. The sudden weight of an arm around his shoulders caused Kanda to glare fiercely at the red-headed rabbit with a death wish.

"Yuu-chan this is exciting, Allen coming to our school ne? You guys can get together and everybody'll be a family again"

"Che, I thought I told you not to call me that damn usage!"

"Awwwe, Yuu-chan only wants his cute moyashi-chan to call him by his first name!" crowed the red-head dancing out of Kanda's reach.

Glowering at Lavi Kanda che'd again before his attention was brought back to the gates by Lenalee. "Look Allen's here!!" Everyone looked to see Allen sitting in front of Cross on the motorcycle the ex-general had accosted him on yesterday.

"I t looks like Allen's gonna pass out!" commented Lavi.

After several minutes the two headed in to the school after Cross threatened some random kid to keep an eye on his bike. "Well it looks like we're not going to get to see him until lunch, unless he has some classes with us!" Daisya noted.

With a swish of his hair Kanda headed off to class closely followed by the others.

---

Allen walked into the office with Cross and was immediately surprised at the amount of paperwork lying around. At first there didn't appear to be anyone there but then a large pile of papers on the desk erupted revealing a Chinese man wearing a white beret.

"Ah you must be the new transfer student Allen Walker!" the strange man exclaimed excitedly twirling around his desk, "Ahh it's good to have you here and away from those nasty Beratia's thugs! My name is Komui Lee Welcome to Dark Order Academy."

Allen glanced at Cross from the corner of his eye, this guy was supposedly an old friends of his though he'd never mentioned the eccentric man to him before. Cross merely shrugged before addressing the man, Komui, "Oi, stop spazzing and get his paperwork he needs."

"Ah right…….I'll ummn….hmmn," Komui started looking around, "…where did I put that…..FOR PONY!!!!" He exclaimed diving into the piles of paper.

Allen stared in amazement as the insane headmaster dove from pile to pile while Cross merely shook his head left hand on his forehead. After about ten minutes of this an exclamation of success tore through the air startling Allen.

"Here we are everything you should need for today!" a smiling Komui said as he skipped merrily over to them.

After thanking the headmaster Allen said good bye to Cross and headed off to his first class of the day. Allen was in all advanced classes even though he was only sixteen. His first class was advanced creative writing with Kevin Yeeger. Second block would be advanced music with Tyki Mikk followed by lunch and then advanced art with Froi Tiedoll and then finally advanced physics with Reever Wenhamm.

Meanwhile, back in Komui's office Cross turned back to the ex-supervisor. "You'd better keep an eye on him. If anything happens to him I will hold all of you responsible. You should also tell them that he doesn't remember his past life…..at least…I don't think he does. If he remembers anything it's only bits and pieces. Tell them not to pressure him to remember….I know it was very painful for him, especially what "he" did."

"Of course consider it done I promise to do my best to keep him stable and safe here!" Nodding Cross turned and left knowing the, now headmaster, would keep his word.

---

Allen took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A pleasant, "Come in!' was his reply from inside and taking one last deep breath he turned the knob slowly before stepping into the brightly lit classroom and over to the large oak desk in the front center of the room. Handing Professor Yeeger the necessary paperwork he was asked to face the class and introduce himself.

---

They had been discussing how to go about approaching Allen when there was a knock on the door. Professor Yeeger smiled brightly saying, "Ahh that must be our new transfer student!...Come in!" They watched in surprise as Allen himself made their decision for them by walking into the classroom and handing Professor Yeeger his paperwork. Once he had Allen's papers Professor Yeeger asked him to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Allen Walker and I will be going to your school for the rest of the year I hope we can all be good friends and get along." Polite and eloquent as he had always been Allen bowed before them.

"Ahh, wonderful, why don't you tell us a little about yourself now, if that's alright with you Allen."

"Certainly Professor, let's see…..I'm 16 and was advanced two grades, I play piano, speak several languages fluently and I am still looking for my bonded." At this the class was silent and so Professor Yeeger clapped before assigning Allen a seat.

"Hmmmmn….Ah! over there by Lenalee Lee and in front of Kanda, Yuu is a spot!" Yeeger pointed out, "Kanda raise your hand so he knows where to sit please!"

Kanda raised his hand obediently and Allen practically danced over to them his movements were so graceful. As the other approached Kanda felt his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest. What was he going to say especially if the other remembered their past lives (if he really had forgotten them)? After what he had said and done…..would Allen forgive him?

"Hello I'm Allen it's a pleasure to meet you I hope we become good friends!" Allen re-introduced politely.

"Awwe you're soo cute Allen-chan!!!!! I'm Lavi btw and of course we will all be good friends!!!" Lavi proclaimed.

"I'm Lenalee it's nice to meet you please feel free to ask us anything if you need help!"

"I'm Suman Dark nice to meet you Allen."

"Daisya Berry no worries kid we got ya back!"

"I-I'm Miranda L-lotto the pleasure is a-all m-mine….or yours o-or……I'M SORRY!!!!"

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance Allen I am Arystar Krory the 3rd."

"My name is Noise Marie it's nice to meet you Allen Walker."

"……"

"..AND the anti-social but still quite loveably grouch right behind you is Yuu-chan-" started Lavi.

"But he prefers to be called Kanda!" interjected Lenalee quickly.

"Right!.....anyway now that intros are done gimme your schedule so we can see if you have any more classes with us!!" Lavi continued.

Allen handed over his schedule and the group went over it marveling at that fact that Allen had every single class with them. Komui had set it up so that aside from personal interests they had most of the same classes together. Allen fell into classes with all of them throughout the week but everyday he was in almost all of the same classes as Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda aside from one or two.

"Yay!! Allen-chan gets to hang out with us all day!!!" exclaimed Lavi loudly interrupting the class and causing Professor Yeeger to scold him.

---

Allen shook his head at Lavi before turning his attention to the front where Professor Yeeger was lecturing about poetry which would be the next assignment. As he turned he caught Kanda staring at him and paused to give the other a questioning look. Kanda blushed slightly before looking determinedly out the window. Smiling Allen turned around completely and thought about the new friends he had made. It seemed as though this school would be different, at least he hoped it would. These other students seemed very nice and he really wanted to be friends with them. Besides…..there was something odd about them….they seemed….very familiar to him and he was sure that they had met in his past life whether he could remember or not; and he wanted to find out what they had been to him.

----

So here you go does this make up for my delay in updating? *kitten-eyes-o-fluffy-doom*

Woooo 6 pages in word and a lot of words to boot!! (….including disclaimer and such 2,290)

Sorry if it seems rushed please tell me where I can improve and if I spelled anyone's name wrong and I will fix it ASAP!!!!

Review people!!!....please!!! It motivates me to try managing my time better so I can actually work on this!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys how's it going…..My Chicago trip went well….except I never did write any of this in the 10 hours we were on the bus……fail……oh well….

Disclaimer: Doesn't own……wish I did….but I don't….you may all rejoice now.

First block went mostly smoothly though Lavi and Kanda caused an outburst over something or other. Allen learned that this was a regular occurrence throughout the day and that ignoring them would be best. Even so he decided to try and get them to get along together if he could. The assignment for that week was a poem to be turned in next week and about any topic. Leaving class Lavi grabbed his hand suddenly and took off shouting over his shoulder, "He's all mine now Yuu-chan!!!! Haha catch us if you can!!!"

"GET BACK HERE DAMN USAGI!!!!!" Kanda took off after them while the others just shook their heads at them pitying poor Allen for having to be in the middle. Allen who really didn't understand what was going on looked back at Kanda and was confused by the odd assortment of emotions flitting through those midnight-blue orbs.

Turning back forward he decided to ask the red head, "Lavi?"

"Yes Allen-chan?"

"Why are we running from Kanda-san?"

"Cause it makes him jealous!!" Lavi cried.

"But…..why do you want him to be jealous Lavi-sempai?"

"Nyaaah don't call me that Allen-chan it makes me sound sooooo old, just Lavi is fine kay!! As for your question I want him to take action on his feelings!! Just be yourself okay, everything will be fine and Kanda will be shoving you up against a wall and ravishing you in no time!" the last part was whispered and the whole thing left Allen very confused.

Finally they reached their second class advanced music with Tyki Mikk and Lavi burst through the door with Allen panting and about to pass out gripping onto his shoulder. The teacher a Portuguese man with a beauty mark beneath his left eye looked up from his book and shook his head at the goofy rabbit boy.

"Traumatizing another one eh Coelho-chan?"

"Nah I was just playin keep away with Yuu-chan!!" Lavi chirped happily.

"..Baka-Usagi!!!" growled a voice from behind the two still in the doorway.

Lavi tipped his head back, proverbial bunny ears dropping in fear, "Ahh *gulp* Yuu-chan….hi?"

"Oi! No fighting in my classroom you two!" Professor Mikk called out effectively ending things before they started for now at least. Allen sighed glad for the teacher's intervention and he looked up to introduce himself only to freeze as fear stabbed through him. "Ahh you must be the new transfer student Allen Walker right? You can sit behind Coelho-chan."

"A-alright it's a…pleas-sure to meet you Mikk-sensei…" The nervous reply was not lost on the others though for now they left it alone. Lavi intended to talk to Tyki later and explain what they knew so far or at the very least had guessed.

The other students began filtering in and the lesson started. All throughout the lesson anytime Tyki got close to Allen the other would tense and begin to tremble, so much so that Tyki began trying to avoid going near him if he could. Finally the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. As they filed out Tyki and Lavi had a silent conversation and Lavi smiled at them saying, 'Sorry guys need to have a word with the teacher catch ya later!!" and with that he was off.

Allen looked after him with a worried expression and almost seemed ready to go after him before Daisya grabbed him and pulled him out the saying in a teasing tone, "Geez Allen I could hear your stomach all the way across the room you must be starving!" So with that they all made their way to the cafeteria to get lunch and find out more about Allen……hopefully……

Lunch was….eventful to say the least, for whatever reason they seemed to think he was supposed to eat tons of food. Honestly his appetite had never been that great and had been on the decline as of late. Anita and Cross were both worried about it and had tried getting him to eat more but if he ate any more than he felt like he threw up and couldn't eat anymore the rest of the day. After they arrived and got their food, everyone staring at him in shock and asking if he was going up for seconds, thirds and fourths, they had sat down outside since it was a nice day and all. Kanda sat down near him in a way that said, quite loudly, "I am not moving so stuff it!" Allen wisely chose not to comment. Approximately seven minutes later someone did comment on the dark one's closeness. Lavi had returned and seemed happy if not a little concerned about something or other.

"Yuu-chan looks like you're getting pretty cozy with moyashi-chan ne? Anything we need to talk about huh?" The red head didn't seem to realize the danger he was in.

Deciding to step in, dangerous or not, Allen shot forward wrapping his arms around the Japanese teen's waist, "Please don't fight!! You are both friends right? Friends shouldn't fight and it's such a nice day so please….don't fight…please?"

Kanda looked down a small blush on his cheeks as he realized just who was holding him around the waist. With a terse nod he sat down and tried to ignore the feelings swirling in his stomach and hide the blush before a certain bean sprout actually noticed it and asked questions. Everyone went back to eating though for a bit it was rather awkward. Suman was the one to break the silence, "So Allen, how do you like it here so far, are you adjusting well?"

Swallowing the bite of apple he had been chewing Allen answered, "I really like it here a lot everyone is so kind and I've never really had any friends before….it's, really nice."

They all looked at him for a few moments, Allen Walker not having friends; this was unheard of and rather worrisome. They would ask more on that later for now Allen was beginning to look sad and they needed to know why. Before anyone could ask Allen supplied the answer himself, "Unless……you don't want to be friends. I can understand hanging out with a freak like me would be bad for your reputations. You needn't bother yourselves with me further."

With that Allen made to leave and run off but was stopped by none other than Kanda. Grabbing the boys had he pulled the slender figure back down. "Oi if you leave they'll just chase after you. None of us want you to leave. We were just surprised that someone like you wouldn't have friends is all." Needless to say everyone was shocked but none more so than Allen who had honestly thought that they would be glad to be rid of him.

'….o-okay….I'll stay then?" Allen questioned getting a firmly positive response from the others.

Once that was settled they went back to small talk for the rest of lunch not sure how to question Allen without scaring him off. The whole ordeal was made interesting by Lavi's constant attempts to make Kanda jealous. Which worked quite well and ended up leaving Allen, more often than not, in the middle trying to get them to stop fighting. With a sigh of relief from most of the group, the bell for third block rang and everyone headed off. Today was one of the days they all had mostly the same classes aside from last period where Daisya and Marie headed off to gym and Krory and Miranda headed off to romantic literature. The walk to the art classroom was largely uneventful and lacking in conversation. Not sure what to talk about with Allen since he seemed not to remember them, they kept quiet hoping something would come to mind or something would happen to trigger a conversation.

Well guys sorry for the wait and that it's not terribly long but I have big-ish plans for the next chapter….unfortunately I probably won't get that up this week and will from the looks of things be hard pressed to get it up next week. We are doing our final portfolio in basic drawing and I have no time this week to really work on this and might not have any next week. I am terribly sorry but once spring semester rolls around/the break between semesters in a couple weeks I will have a bit more time and be able to more regularly update!! Sorry again please try to be patient I will try to update as soon as possible!!

Oh and on a side note can someone explain to me the Japanese block schedule thing so I can more accurately use it? I want to be as accurate as possible so feel free to correct things as I go I will try to fix them but please have a reliable source because I have had people in the past tell me I am wrong and the info they give is worse or just not right at all. Thanks again and I hope all of you have enjoyed this so far when I get some time maybe I will start planning it out so that it will be even better!!


	5. chapter 5

K guys sorry for the long break but my life kinda went all foowonky cause I got a job and other stuff…..anyway here is the long version of the chapter! And I am putting up the next chapter as well to make up for the absence I might even put up the one after that as well if I get inspired enough!

Disclaimer: does not own….sad face…..

-

The moment the door to the art room opened up a pair of arms reached out and grabbed Allen dragging him inside. Before any of them could move the familiar voice of Froi Tiedoll painted the air. "Allen! Oh it's good to have you here. Now Yuu-kun can relax a bit!" At this point Kanda burst into the room and began yelling at his "father" while Lenalee and Lavi extracted Allen from the bone-crushing hug he had been forced into. While Allen tried to convince them he was fine Suman tried to get Kanda to calm down. Then Allen was grabbed by Tiedoll again as the other shook his hand before giving him a tour of the classroom.

"…and here is where we keep the acrylic paint." Tiedoll opened a cupboard showing off the many colors of acrylic paint contained within. "We have any media you can possibly desire to use here Allen-chan please feel free to use whatever you want!"

"Ahh…thank you Tiedoll-sensei." Allen's nervousness rolled off him in waves.

"Please just Tiedoll is fine with me! Or father if you like since Yuu-kun and y-" began Tiedoll before Kanda attacked.

"Shut up old man!"

"Awe but Yuu-kun….wait you haven't told him yet? Oh my, I'm terribly sorry I'll just keep that to myself then…."

Allen was confused but decided not to ask because whatever they were talking about was upsetting Kanda. Smiling he thanked Tiedoll and went with the others over to their section of the class as other students piled in. Class started with, of course introducing the new student.

"Class this is our new transfer student Allen Walker, you remember him from the other day right?" everyone nodded or waved at Allen. "Please make him feel welcome here and help him if he needs it." Tiedoll announced before allowing everyone to do as they pleased.

The class was more of an artist free time then anything. Students could do whatever they wanted for the most part without instruction from Tiedoll. He was there to be a guide if they needed help and to make sure they actually did work and didn't just slack off.

As everyone began Allen looked around not entirely sure what to do. Was he supposed to get the supplies now or wait until Tiedoll had spoken with him or-

"Oi! Moyashi are you just going to stand there or will we actually get to see how badly Beratia's has affected you?" Kanda interrupted Allen's train of thought successfully causing it to derail killing millions in a nuclear explosion caused by the uranium it was transporting.

Glaring at the other and somehow feeling that they had gone through this many, many times before Allen retorted in annoyance, "What would you know about my abilities Bakanda!" *

Everyone was rather astounded by Allen's reaction. The normal students because no one…..absolutely no one ever talked back to Kanda, it was a death sentence! The ex-exorcists because it was exactly something their Allen would say. Was it possible that Allen did remember them…..even if only a little? But it was over as soon as it had started and Allen was apologizing.

"Oh my! I am so sorry I didn't mean that…..Kanda?" Allen had stopped his apologies when he noticed the strange look on Kanda's face. He was smirking and it put everyone on edge. "Kanda?...I said I was sorry…" Kanda's head came up and everyone was surprised to find not even a trace of anger in his eyes. He looked….relieved surprisingly enough.

"Che, baka moyashi…you never apologized for calling me that before don't start now!" was the serious reply from Kanda as he stepped forward and put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

Allen blinked not sure what the other was talking about; he'd never called Kanda that before. Unless that is what he had called him in their past life? Before he could question this Lavi brought over an easel and a large pad of paper.

"Hey moyashi-chan what are you going to work with today?"

"Hmmmn?...conté crayon I think…why?" Allen replied tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Smiling Lavi bounded over to the supplies closet and grabbed everything Allen would need before springing back and handing the necessary items to the snowy haired teen and patting him on the head before going back to his own easel and getting to work. Allen blinked a few times before going to his own place and starting his drawing. Kanda had moved back to his spot as well and Allen strangely enough found himself missing his presence and yet at the same time feeling relieved for the space between them. What had happened in their previous life to make him feel this way he wondered. Had they gotten into a fight or was it something more.

As the class progressed Tiedoll wandered around looking at every students work and giving tips or answering questions if the budding artists had them. He had yet to make it to their group yet and Allen found himself grateful he and a feeling everyone was going to come and look as soon as the teacher arrived and made a comment. He had drawn the flower carefully and made sure it was perfect along with its container and the room around it. A soft glow emanating from the flower gave it a mysterious quality making one wonder whether it was good or evil in its purpose. Stepping back a bit to take in what he had drawn so far Allen sighed. This was an image that haunted his dreams and caused him to wake at night reaching out to the fading back of someone he was certain was very important to him. Glancing around he noticed most everyone seemed to be lost in their own world. With a sigh Allen walked over to the supply closet Lavi had gotten everything form and grabbed another stick of white since that always seemed to run out quickly. When he got back Tiedoll was working with Lenalee which meant that with the way they were situated he would be the last one the man got to before going back around.

"My, my Lenalee this is quite beautiful the water is so nicely done I feel as though I could jump right in. But explain to me why the figure above it is so blurred will you?" Tiedoll asked eagerly pointing to a part of her piece and scratching his chin in thought.

"Well professor it's because she is moving very fast and so I blurred her a bit to show that." Lenalee started moving her own finger over the image to show where the ripples would go, "I plan to add ripples in the water to emphasize her movement a bit more before it's finished."

Allen smiled this was going to be an interesting class to be sure but he had friends now. Eyes widening in surprise Allen smiled. Wait until he got home and told Cross oji-san and Anita oba-san. They would be so happy, and they could also stop worrying so much about him.

-

Sorry this is soo short but I only got inspiration just a little while ago and I want to organize my thoughts a bit so that it is really spectacular. I promise to make up for it really…this chapter will get some added to it but for now a little teaser…I plan to make the art class take at least two full chapters cause interesting stuff happens… oh! And I just realize I haven't been putting explanations in so I shall start now bare with me I know most of you probably know most of the Japanese stuff…..

Chan- honorary suffix usually put at the end of a girl's name or young children or

lovers/boyfriend and girlfriend…..or in Lavi's case to annoy the hell out of Kanda…

Sensei- teacher

San-honorary suffix for elders, people you don't know and people of higher standing than you

Kun- horary suffix for friends, boys and people you know well

Coelho- rabbit in Portuguese

Media- clay, paint, pastel, pencils…basically anything you make art with

Conté crayon- I describe them as: if a crayon and a colored pencil got married and had a baby…they are a type of media and I find them very fun to use!

Edit: Look I really am still alive though by now all of you probably want to amend that…anyway I had a couple days off with nothing to do so here I am writing….hopefully…..

*couldn't have them all lovey-dovey and getting along could I?,….well yes but that wouldn't be any fun I might try that out in a later fic…be forewarned of the ooc-ness to ensue!...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

In the next few days I should have the next chapter up and possibly the one after that…


	6. Chapter 6

So here is part 2 of the art class and I have now been up for…18 hours…go me (is in need of resetting her internal clock) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….I had coffee with super extra caffeine…but mostly it's just the wide awakeness that comes with the needing to reset my internal clock….So please enjoy this new chapter….and I will have you know I still haven't planned this beast out yet….all of this has come off the top of my head for the most part!

Edit :(9-21-10)…yeah I fail….it's been awhile since I started on this chapter…sorries!

Disclaimer: If I owned this not only would there be more of this there would also be more eps in general and more eps with Komui madness!

The next few minutes Tiedoll spent going to the others and commenting on the work his new friends had done and Allen hoped that his work was going to be up to par with theirs. He knew he was better than the average person but Allen had spent most of his life being told by others (Cross and Anita encouraged him) that he was a terrible artist. As the man moved to stand behind him Allen tensed up waiting to be told how horrible the drawing was.

"Oh my! This is…..this is amazing!" Allen opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, and relaxed his shoulders, "My word it's so realistic, I feel as though I could reach out and touch it. This is one of the best pieces I have seen in a while we have quite the artist here everyone! Allen, do you mind if the others come over and watch you from time to time?" Tiedoll's response surprised him but Allen nodded his assent.

"No I don't mind at all Tiedoll sir."

"Ahh just Tiedoll is fine…..unless you would rather call me father…Oh I can't wait until you and Yu-" Tiedoll gushed.

"Oi shut up you old fool!" a paint brush came flying through the air along with the barbed words that flew from Kanda's mouth. Thankfully Tiedoll stepped out of the way; unfortunately this caused the brush to hit Allen instead. Everyone grew quiet wondering what would happen next. Allen merely blinked before picking up the paint brush and walking over to Kanda. But instead of simply handing him the brush, Allen swiped the still paint covered brush across Kanda's face and then placed it calmly down on the easel and walked back to his station. There was absolute silence for several minutes before Lavi burst out laughing smacking Kanda on the back.

"Man Yuu-chan that was-"

"Say another word and I will cut you with Mugen!"

The rest of the class was surprised that, Kanda, instead of retaliating merely went to one of the sinks and washed his face off before returning to his easel and continuing to paint. For several tense minutes everyone went back to what they were doing. Lavi, deciding things were far too intense bounded over to Allen and wrapped his arms around his neck as he stood behind him with his eyes closed.

"Moyashi-chan watcha drawin?" at this point the ex-bookman in training opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. "This is….Yuu-chan come here, all of you come look at this!"

"What the hell do you…want…baka…..usagi….." Kanda started out nearly growling and ended rather astonished as he looked at the conté crayon drawing of…..his lotus? When had the moyashi ever seen that?

Everyone else was in a similar mindset. It was only after the Millennium Earl had been defeated and Allen had been laid to rest that Kanda had started to open up and they had learned about his curse. But strangely enough shortly after they had learned of it, Kanda's curse disappeared although the lotus remained in the hour glass and the tattoo stayed as well; the lotus petals in the bottom of the hour glass returned to the flower and the tattoo reverted to its original size.

Allen was not sure what all the fuss was about…it was just a flower in an hour glass. What was so special about it, or did it represent something bad here. He hoped that drawing something that had appeared in his dreams wasn't going to get him in trouble. Blinking in confusion Allen was about to ask what was wrong when Kanda grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so that he was looking directly at the taller.

"Where the HELL have you seen that Moyashi?" there was a dangerous growl tacked mercilessly onto the nickname and Allen now began to fear for his life.

Stuttering and trembling in terror Allen answered quickly, "I-i….I don't know…..it j-just appears in m-my dreams…."

"Kanda!" Lenalee snapped at the Japanese male, "Let him go you're scaring him!" At this Kanda look back to him and after a few seconds his eyes widened and he let go taking a step back, unable to believe what he had just done. Before Kanda could run away however the announcer buzzed dully to life and Komui"s voice bounced into the room.

"Attention would the following students please come to the office: Lenalee Lee my adorable sister, Lavi, Kanda, Daisya Barry, Noise Marie, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto and Suman Dark! Thank you and enjoy the rest of the day." They all shared a look before heading out once they got Tiedoll's permission.

"I wonder what ni-san wants?"

"Meh you guess is as good as mine Lena-chan." at this Lavi sighed. They headed towards the office wondering just what Komui could want. Perhaps it had to do with Allen's arrival out of the blue?

When the door to the office opened they were greeted with a very unusual sight. Komui at his desk, awake and doing work, they stared in shock for a few minutes before he noticed them.

"Come sit down we have a lot to talk about!" they sat down warily as he began to explain the reason they were called down. "You have all noticed by now that Allen has appeared ne?" they nodded. "Well there are some things you need to know, first off Allen has very few memories of his past life as an exorcist and unfortunately the bad ones are the more prevalent. He will most likely be unable to remember any of you for awhile and if he does he will probably remember the negative memories he has of you first. Meaning you will have to do what you can now to make sure he doesn't lose his trust in you. Second in the various things you need to know about him is that in this life Allen is one of what are called (Japanese for soul-bonded), not only that but he is the light side…" Letting that set in a bit Komui was reluctant to continue. He had heard of Allen's announcement in his first class and had been informed by Cross of Allen's predicament.

"Which means-" Lenalee drew in a sharp breath.

"It means if Allen doesn't find his bonded he'll die. Not only that but his death will be painful and drawn out." Lavi finished.

"...Yes that is correct…unfortunately as you may have noticed Allen isn't looking too good. Cross told me he doesn't have much time left. Allen has a doctor's appointment this weekend with Bak Chan and that should give them a better idea of how Allen is doing. But I wont lie, it's not good, Cross told me he isn't eating very much if at all anymore and he gets sick all the time as well as a new and very troubling development in that he is coughing up blood occasionally."

They stared in shock at this new and terrifying news about their newly returned friend. They had known from Allen's introduction that he was one half of a bonded pair and they had figured he would be the light side but they hadn't thought he would have so little time left.

"Cross wanted to make sure all of you knew what the situation was. You are free to go now. Please look after him." Nodding they left to go back to class and make sure Allen was okay. They would make sure no matter what that Allen had a good life, even if it came to an end far too soon once again.

After the group had left Tiedoll kept watch over Allen he had already been informed of the situation and been asked, yes actually asked by Cross to look after Allen when he could. It was a request he intended to keep and as he observed Allen now he noticed how uneasy he looked constantly looking over to the door where Yuu-kun and the others had disappeared nearly half an hour ago. It was obvious that Allen was worried for them and that he was on edge without them around. Smiling sadly, Tiedoll was glad that Allen had finally made his way back to them but at the same time sad because he might not stay for long.

Allen sighed as he caught himself looking at the door again. It was nearly time for class to end and they still weren't back. What could be going on in the Headmasters office? Looking back at his picture Allen also remembered everyone's reaction to seeing the Lotus Hour Glass. What did it mean, had he done something wrong and why was Kanda so upset that he had seen the hour glass. Allen jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his eyes met the concerned ones of Tiedoll who gave him a reassuring smile before speaking. "Allen it's time to clean up so you're ready when the bell rings….Don't worry, they aren't in any trouble. Komui just wanted to talk to them about something."

Nodding Allen pit his things away and was just getting ready to leave since the bell had rung when the others came rushing back in and hurriedly began to put their things away.

Sorry it took so long guys! I have had a lot to deal with lately. My aunt is in the hospital with pneumonia made worse by the fact that she has ALS and MS so things are going to be tough for awhile probably…yeah, yeah nothing new there…I really am sorry to be so horrible at updating…..I am working on chapter 3 of Guilty of Being Innocent and if all goes well (as it never does with me) I should have it up in about a week…less if my muse decides to be kind to me.

Umn I don't think I introduced anything new in this chapter that needs to be explained if I did let me know and I shall edit and fix! And any spelling mistakes (tell me where in the chapter please it makes it much easier to fix that way) etcetera I have no beta so I try to catch what I can but most of the time chapters get written in parts with days or even weeks between. Thanks for being patient with me and for reading this drivel.


	7. Author note but it's good I promise!

Hello everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update/inform you of what has been going on. So, not to sound like I'm the only one in the world with problems and, by no means are mine that tremendously bad, well until lately that is. I lost my outlines for Bounds Through Time and Guilty of Being Innocent almost a year ago when I moved again, so that bummed me out a lot and I didn't want to re-work it all because I liked how it was going. I also needed to figure out where BTT was going and I could not proceed before finding that out without jeopardizing the story itself. My life has been kind of busy and yet very not so. I can't get myself to stay interested in anything lately and it's very discouraging. I have recently found my outlines but have yet to actually do anything with them. Due to being kind of bastardly I am probably going to avoid updating so much here I will be moving and continuing my stories elsewhere (Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art maybe) but I will post links in the last chapters I do here and add them to my profile and all new stories I do post here so everyone can find them. Wherever I end up posting them aside from here will be where the good stuff is posted. I will probably still post fics here but mostly one shots, drabbles and non-ahem-lemony fics. Once again I apologize for my lack of anything-ness and I will try very hard to update at least once a month from now on but I can't promise anything and I understand if you guys are mad at me and decide to drop my fics. I have truly enjoyed all of your notes and the encouraging words you have given me throughout. I promise to try to not put out too many new fics and forget the old ones but I need a break sometimes so bear with me.


End file.
